


She

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [12]
Category: Fucking Åmål | Show Me Love (1998)
Genre: Alcohol, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, First Kiss, Self-Harm, Subtitles Available, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Am I allowed to look at her like that?
Relationships: Agnes Ahlberg/Elin Olsson
Series: Vids [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festivids 2020





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



**Warnings:** self-harm, underage drinking

**Song:** She - dodie

 **Length:** 3:49

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/Dodie-she-lyrics)

 **Also available on:** [Tumblr](https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/642393197934444544/song-she-dodie-fandom-fucking-%C3%A5m%C3%A5l-show-me)


End file.
